Rich 200
In January 2010, Peel Mailing List member Rich sent a message to the Peel Mailing List outlining the contents of his collection. After some discussion on the list on the subject of picking the tapes up and distributing them to the group, the thread fizzled out and was forgotten. Then in February 2013, Rich, now known as Rich Less on the List, made further contact saying that he still had the tapes if we still wanted them. This time, Peel Mailing List member mr_maudlin (Mark C) kindly arranged to meet Rich to collect the tapes. These were then sent direct to Peel Mailing List member Stuart (Weatherman22 on the Wikia) for digitisation. The collection consists of 155 tapes of unedited shows from 1989-1992, plus another 51 mixtapes / Pause button tapes these concentrating on 1989. Another 10 tapes contain shows from Gary Crowley, Marc Goodier and some sessions or concerts. Tape, Date pages Wikia pages on this project will follow the style of previous projects. Data on the individual tapes will be accessed on the appropriate tape pages (R001, etc). An overview of the current status and other details of the various tapes will be available at Rich 200 (tapes). Shows in order shared 1. 17 October 1989 (Galaxie 500) R045 2. 20 November 1989 (Jactars) R049 3. 06 December 1989 (John Chibadura & The Tembo Brothers) R054 4. 07 December 1989 (King Fayia) R055 5. 11 December 1989 (Electribe 101) R056 6. 12 December 1989 (Jesus And Mary Chain) R057 7. 18 December 1989 (Family Cat) R059 8. 04 January 1989 (Chills, Sandie Shaw) R001 9. 10 January 1989 (Gore) R001 10. 30 January 1989 (Snuff) R001 11. 31 January 1989 (Carcass, A Witness) R001 R002 12. 06 February 1989 (HDQ) R002 13. 07 February 1989 (Culture, Chills) R002 R003 14. 13 February 1989 (Robert Lloyd) R003 15. 22 August 1988 (Loop), (Ripcord) R003 16. 15 February 1989 (Bob) R004 17. 20 February 1989 (Darling Buds) R004 18. 21 February 1989 (Heresy) R004 R005 19. 22 February 1989 (Fini Tribe) R005 20. 27 February 1989 (Happy Mondays) R005 R006 21. 28 February 1989 (Snuff) R006 R007 22. 06 March 1989 (Sundays) R007 23. 07 March 1989 R007 R008 24. 08 March 1989 (Dub Sex) R008 25. 13 March 1989 (Cud) R008 R009 26. 14 March 1989 (Doom) R009 R010 27. 15 March 1989 (Darling Buds) R010 28. 20 March 1989 (Sonic Youth) R010 R011 29. 22 March 1989 (Live Skull) R011 30. 03 April 1989 (HDQ) R011 R012 31. 04 April 1989 (Bob) R012 32. 05 April 1989 (Inspiral Carpets) R012 33. 06 April 1989 (Edsel Auctioneer) R012 R013 34. 10 April 1989 (Thee Hypnotics) R013 35. 20 April 1989 (Cud) R013 36. 26 April 1989 (Live Skull) R014 37. 12 April 1989 (House Of Love) R014 38. 13 April 1989 (Fini Tribe) R014 R015 39. 17 April 1989 (Hepburns) R015 40. 18 April 1989 (Dub Sex) R015 41. 19 April 1989 (Walking Seeds) R015 R016 42. 25 April 1989 (Doom) R016 43. 11 May 1989 (Inspiral Carpets) R016 44. 27 April 1989 (Heart Throbs) R016 45. 02 May 1989 (Pixies) R016 R017 46. 03 May 1989 (Sonic Youth) R017 47. 04 May 1989 (Four Brothers) R017 48. 08 May 1989 (Zvuki Mu) R017 R018 49. 16 May 1989 (Hepburns) R018 50. 17 May 1989 (Cathal Coughlan & The Fatima Mansions) R018 51. 18 May 1989 (Pooh Sticks) R019 R023 52. 22 May 1989 (Dinosaur Jr.) R019 53. 23 May 1989 (Siddeleys) R025 54. 24 May 1989 (Mudhoney) R020 R025 55. 25 May 1989 (Pleasureheads) R020 R021 56. 30 May 1989 (Lunachicks) R020 57. 31 May 1989 (Thee Hypnotics) R020 R021 58. 01 June 1989 (House Of Love) R021 59. 05 June 1989 (Four Brothers) R021 R022 60. 06 June 1989 (Heart Throbs) R022 61. 07 June 1989 (Soundgarden) R022 62. 12 June 1989 (Walking Seeds) R022 63. 13 June 1989 (Telescopes) R023 64. 14 June 1989 (Zvuki Mu) R024 65. 15 June 1989 (Head Of David) R024 66. 19 June 1989 (No Means No) R025 67. 20 June 1989 (Dinosaur Jr.) R023 68. 21 June 1989 (Siddeleys) R024 R026 69. 22 June 1989 (Pixies) R026 70. 27 June 1989 (Wedding Present) R026 71. 28 June 1989 (Birdland) R027 72. 29 June 1989 (Mudhoney) R027 73. 03 July 1989 (Kiss AMC) R027 74. 04 July 1989 (Pleasureheads) R028 75. 05 July 1989 (Dead Famous People) R028 76. 06 July 1989 (Lunachicks) R028 R029 77. 10 July 1989 (Frank Chickens) R029 78. 12 July 1989 (Soundgarden) R029 79. 13 July 1989 (Band Of Susans) R030 80. 19 July 1989 (Cranes) R030 R031 81. 20 July 1989 (Dinosaur Jr) R031 82. 24 July 1989 (Happy Mondays) R031 83. 26 July 1989 (Cathal Coughlan & The Fatima Mansions) R030 84. 01 August 1989 (Hey Paulette) R031 85. 02 August 1989 (Shamen) R032 86. 03 August 1989 (Birdland) R032 R037 87. 07 August 1989 (Pere Ubu) R032 88. 08 August 1989 (Victim's Family) R032 R019 89. 09 August 1989 (Kiss AMC) R019 R033 90. 10 August 1989 (Dead Famous People) R033 R039 91. 14 August 1989 (Doctor And The Crippens) R034 92. 16 August 1989 (Band Of Susans) R034 R035 93. 17 August 1989 (Pale Saints) R035 R036 94. 21 August 1989 (Mute Drivers) R036 95. 24 August 1989 (Cranes) R036 96. 31 August 1989 (Where's The Beach?) R038 97. 04 September 1989 (Buy Off The Bar) R038 98. 05 September 1989 (Pere Ubu) R038 R043 99. 06 September 1989 (A Guy Called Gerald) R043 99. 07 September 1989 (Shamen) R043 100. 11 September 1989 (Anhrefn) R039 101. 12 September 1989 (Victim's Family) R040 102. 13 September 1989 (Bomb Disneyland) R041 103. 14 September 1989 (Hey Paulette) R042 104. 16 October 1989 (Bomb Disneyland) R044 105. 19 October 1989 (Loudon Wainwright III) R046 106. 14 November 1989 (Tunnel Frenzies) R047 107. 15 November 1989 (Band Of Susans) R048 108. 21 November 1989 (Llwybr Llaethog) R050 109. 27 November 1989 (Colorblind James Experience) R051 110. 28 November 1989 (Loudon Wainwright III) R052 111. 04 December 1989 (Ian McCulloch) R053 112. 13 December 1989 (More Fiends) R058 113. 19 December 1989 (Orb) R060 114. 20 December 1989 (Robert Lloyd, Walking Seeds) R061 115. 03 January 1990 (Kit) R062 116. 04 January 1990 (Tunnel Frenzies) R063 117. 08 January 1990 (John Chibadura And The Tembo Brothers) R064 118. 10 January 1990 (ian McCulloch) R065 Shows shared by date order 1988 ' *22 August 1988 '1989 * 04 January 1989 / 10 January 1989 / 30 January 1989 / 31 January 1989 / 06 February 1989 / 07 February 1989 / 13 February 1989 / 15 February 1989 / 20 February 1989 / 21 February 1989 / 22 February 1989 / 27 February 1989 / 28 February 1989 / 06 March 1989 / 07 March 1989 / 08 March 1989 / 13 March 1989 / 14 March 1989 / 15 March 1989 / 20 March 1989 / 22 March 1989 / 03 April 1989 / 04 April 1989 / 05 April 1989 / 06 April 1989 / 10 April 1989 / 12 April 1989 / 13 April 1989 / 17 April 1989 / 18 April 1989 / 19 April 1989 / 20 April 1989 / 25 April 1989 / 26 April 1989 / 27 April 1989 / 02 May 1989 / 03 May 1989 / 04 May 1989 / 08 May 1989 / 11 May 1989 / 16 May 1989 / 17 May 1989 / 18 May 1989 / 22 May 1989 / 23 May 1989 / 24 May 1989 / 25 May 1989 / 30 May 1989 / 31 May 1989 / 01 June 1989 / 05 June 1989 / 06 June 1989 / 07 June 1989 / 12 June 1989 / 13 June 1989 / 14 June 1989 / 15 June 1989 / 19 June 1989 / 20 June 1989 / 21 June 1989 / 22 June 1989 / 27 June 1989 / 28 June 1989 / 29 June 1989 / 03 July 1989 / 04 July 1989 / 05 July 1989 / 06 July 1989 / 10 July 1989 / 12 July 1989 / 13 July 1989 / 19 July 1989 / 20 July 1989 / 24 July 1989 / 26 July 1989 / 01 August 1989 / 02 August 1989 / 03 August 1989 / 07 August 1989 / 08 August 1989 / 09 August 1989 / 10 August 1989 / 14 August 1989 / 16 August 1989 / 17 August 1989 / 21 August 1989 / 24 August 1989 / 31 August 1989 / 04 September 1989 / 05 September 1989 / 06 September 1989 / 07 September 1989 / 11 September 1989 / 12 September 1989 / 13 September 1989 / 14 September 1989 / 16 October 1989 / 17 October 1989 / 19 October 1989 / 14 November 1989 / 15 November 1989 / 20 November 1989 / 21 November 1989 / 27 November 1989 / 28 November 1989 / 04 December 1989 / 06 December 1989 / 07 December 1989 / 11 December 1989 / 12 December 1989 / 13 December 1989 / 18 December 1989 / 19 December 1989 / 20 December 1989 1990 * 03 January 1990 / 04 January 1990 / 08 January 1990 / 10 January 1990 Category:Rich 200 Category:1989 Category:1988